


No Apologies

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering Isaac & Stiles, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Peacemaker Scott, Polyamory, Sassy Isaac, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Scott Has His Hands Full, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Scott often has to play peacemaker between Isaac and Stiles, but it’s totally worth it when he gets to enjoy the benefits of making up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> fandom-madnessess said: “I’m not sorry, this isn’t an apology, I’m just being nice so you shut up!” with Isaac/Scott/Stiles
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, hon! This is Fic #47 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

 

 

“I’m not sorry,” Stiles announces as he enters the living room. “This isn’t an apology. I’m just being nice so you _shut up_!”

“Stiles, come on.” Scott sees the defiance in Stiles’ expression and knows this isn’t going to be easy. “We just want to talk.”

“Speak for yourself,” Isaac mutters, scowling at Stiles. “I don’t have anything to say to him.”

“Oh really? Because you certainly had a ton to say when I was in my room.” Stiles’ glare is at level eight, which means Scott has two more levels before it’s past the point of return. Oddly enough, he’s relieved that it’s only an eight.

“Communication is key for successful relationships,” Scott reminds them both, wondering when he somehow became the mature one who had to try diffusing volatile situations. There are times when he really misses the days of immaturity and lack of responsibility.

“Shut up, Scott. This isn’t some kinky episode of Dr. Phil,” Isaac says, sparing Scott a slight frown before focusing his annoyance on Stiles. “He knows what he did wrong, and he’s refusing to apologize because he’s a selfish brat who can’t admit when he’s fucked up.”

“Dude, if anyone is a selfish brat, it’s you.” Stiles is moving to a level nine, so Scott quickly moves from where he’s standing by the bookcase to fall on the sofa beside Stiles. He knocks his knee against Stiles’ leg and manages to keep the situation at a level eight. The continued contact actually brings it down to a level seven glare, and he feels the primal urge to preen at having a calming effect on his mate.

Boyfriend. Not mate. Mate sounds like weird wolf instincts that Stiles goes on about sometimes when musing about knots and other ridiculous ideas that are totally not valid for werewolves.

“Me?” Isaac has forgotten that he’s not talking to Stiles, at least, which is an improvement in Scott’s mind. “I’m not selfish at all. I know how to share, unlike _some people_.”

“Yeah, well, it’s easy to share when it isn’t yours to share in the first place,” Stiles says sharply, narrowing his eyes at Isaac.

“We’re still talking about the chocolate cake, right?” Scott asks hesitantly, never quite sure when it comes to his boyfriends because there’s some animosity between them that’s been there since high school that hasn’t really gone away despite entering into a polyamorous relationship last year. They usually let it out with amazingly hot sex that Scott gets to benefit from watching, but sometimes their verbal barbs hit too close to home and leave some wounds that he’s got to help heal.

“Yeah, it’s about the cake,” Isaac says, glancing at him before looking back at Stiles. “It _is_ about the cake, isn’t it?”

“Of course,” Stiles scoffs. “We worked through sharing you over a year ago, dork. This is about someone leaving a delicious chocolate cake in the fridge without putting any kind of note on it saying it’s off limits then throwing a hissy fit because a hungry guy happened to find it and decided to have a slice.”

“A slice?” Isaac rolls his eyes. “You ate like two thirds of the damn cake, Stiles. You’re human, so you can’t even justify it with a werewolf appetite excuse like Scott tries to do.”

“Hey! I do have a healthy appetite because of the werewolf thing,” Scott says, not wanting to get dragged into their ridiculous argument over a cake. It’s already been hours of Isaac making rude remarks, and Stiles sulking in the bedroom, and him trying to mediate because he feels restless when his partners aren’t getting along.

“It was a really good cake.” Stiles shrugs and gives Isaac the smug shit eating grin that makes Scott’s heart skip a beat because he’s stupid like that when it comes to Stiles. “Anyway, I spent hours doing protection charms on Allison and Lydia’s new house, so I was like magically drained. I needed chocolate to refuel myself.”

“You aren’t Remus Lupin, Stiles. You don’t need chocolate to make your magic strong,” Isaac tells him bluntly. “You saw the cake and knew it wasn’t yours and you ate it anyway. If I’d come in and eaten a cake you bought, you’d be just as pissed, and don’t deny it.”

“I’d probably turn your hair purple and superglue your ass to a chair,” Stiles reluctantly admits, his glare this time only a level three. Scott reaches out and rubs his knee to reward him for being honest because he’s learned that a reward system does wonders with getting Stiles to admit stuff he doesn’t normally want to. “Also, five points to Hufflepuff for the totally successful Harry Potter reference.”

Isaac snorts, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “I could totally pull off purple,” he says confidently. “Anyway, all I want is a sincere apology. You should be grateful that I’m that reasonable and nice.”

“You? Nice?” Stiles huffs a laugh. “You’re not nice. You’re a jerk. I don’t know how Scott puts up with us. He’s like some true alpha saint, and you’re an obnoxious jerk, and I’m an utter asshole.”

“Scott isn’t a saint,” Scott points out, moving his hand off Stiles’ knee and dragging it a little higher. “I happen to love you both, regardless of the jerkiness and assholeyness.”

“I can’t apologize because I’m not sorry I ate that stupid cake.” Stiles shrugs when Scott gives him a ‘seriously? Can’t you lie for good reasons for once?’ look. “It was fucking delicious. The chocolate was dark and sinful, and the frosting was light and airy. In fact, I totally fellated my fork because I started imagining that frosting covering other things I enjoy sucking.”

“You’re not going to distract me with sex talk,” Isaac mutters. He’s staring at Stiles’ mouth as he speaks, though, so Scott knows Stiles is totally working his seductive magic skills at the moment. It still surprises sometimes that Stiles is so damn good at seduction, mostly remembering his childhood best friend who was awkward and flaily, not hot and arousing. Stiles is all of those things now, though, and he’s really awesome at using his sexiness to get out of trouble.

It also doesn’t hurt that Stiles has a big dick, and Isaac’s a bossy bottom size queen.

“Alright. I propose a solution to this current argument,” Scott says, waiting for them both to look at him. “Stiles isn’t sorry, so he can’t tell you he is, _but_ I think he can probably show you just how sorry he is for taking your cake without permission. Is that a deal?”

“Show me? How are you going to show me?” Isaac asks suspiciously, giving Stiles a thoughtful look. “It’s going to have to be a _really good_ show since that cake cost me twenty bucks, and it was supposed to be for dessert tonight.”

“Don’t ask me. This is Scott’s big idea.” Stiles gives Scott a sly smile. “So, what’s the answer, Scotty? How am I going to earn my forgiveness and lose the title of cake thief? You need to tell me what to do so I can make it up to both of you.”

“You wanna play it like that, dude?” Scott licks his lips and reaches down to squeeze his dick. “Yeah, okay. I’m good with that. First, you should go give Isaac a kiss, sit on his lap and make it filthy.”

“Filthy, huh? Feeling frisky tonight, I see.” Stiles leans in and kisses Scott, filthy not even being an appropriate word for the way he licks into Scott’s mouth and sucks on his tongue. Then he’s pulling away and standing up, strutting over to Isaac with a roll in his hips that should look silly but totally doesn’t. By the time he reaches Isaac, his loose sweatpants are hanging low on his hips, and he’s done something with his shirt that’s made the hem come up to show off his hipbones and abdomen.

Isaac looks at him like he’s starving, and Scott whimpers softly when Stiles straddles him and kisses him forcefully.

Scott really likes watching them together; voyeurism being a kink he discovered when they had sex that first time to work out some major tension. That was when it was just sex for the three of them. When it was him and Stiles together since Stiles came home the summer before junior year of college and things had clicked for them in a way they hadn’t really expected yet felt so natural like it was always there, when it was Isaac back a few years later, returned from abroad and rubbing Stiles the wrong way, in more ways than one, and Scott playing peacemaker until it exploded one night in horny nakedness and amazing sex.

That was nearly two years ago, and they’ve been more than just sex for a majority of that time. Isaac and Stiles still rub each other the wrong way, but it’s usually more foreplay than anything else these days. Today’s the closest they’ve come to an actual argument in weeks, and Scott kinda thinks maybe it blew up this way because they _haven’t_ had a kinky fight slash rough sex making up thing in a while. Scott doesn’t participate in those encounters, but he always gets to watch. That’s the part he enjoys the most anyway since fighting stresses him out, and not in a fun kinky foreplay way.

“Get your bony ass over here, Scotty,” Stiles says, raising his head and giving Scott sex eyes. Stiles’ lips curve into a wicked smile. “I need to make it up to you, too, don’t I? Since I was a bad boy who ate all the cake without sharing.”

“Yeah, you were a real bad boy,” Scott agrees, getting off the sofa and walking over to the chair Isaac’s sitting in. He grins down at Stiles when he reaches them. “You’re going to have to satiate our appetites for something sweet and sinful since the cake’s gone.”

“And we’ve got major appetites right now, naughty boy,” Isaac adds, leaning in and sucking on Stiles’ neck, hard enough to leave marks.

“Good thing I saved some of that frosting then, isn’t it?” Stiles bats his eyelashes at them and pulls his shirt over his head, smirking when he sees them both staring at him. “I guess that means I’m dessert tonight. Come on, boys. Time to eat up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
